<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll See You Someday by Emmcg06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951686">I'll See You Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmcg06/pseuds/Emmcg06'>Emmcg06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmcg06/pseuds/Emmcg06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your death weighs heavy on Oikawa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll See You Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dying did not hurt nearly as bad as you had thought it would. There was a peace to be able to finally close your eyes and know that there was no more fighting. You were so tired of fighting. It was almost scary how easy it was to fall into the comfortable silence of your mind and feel yourself drift farther away from your body. Only after you had been separated from your body did you get to look down on the scene that was unfolding like a third-person view from above. That's when you hesitated. Everything was slightly blurry, like an out of focus camera, until you heard the shrill cry that shattered your heart and made you pause. You saw the hunched figure cradling your limp body in their arms in the middle of the street. His brown hair fell over his face as he shook with the sobs that were the most gut-wrenching noise you had ever heard. Another figure approached him tugging at his arm to try to get him to release the death grip he kept on your body. The other boy was also crying but his tears seemed to be more subdued as he pulled at his best friend trying his hardest to not look at your mangled form lying in his arms. You heard nothing but the screams and the muffled sounds of sirens as you watched as Oikawa was forcibly pulled away by Iwaizumi and the paramedics swooped in. It was too late and you knew it as the scene faded more and more and you felt something pulling you in the opposite direction. You resisted for a moment but then with a silent tear, gave into the pull with one last thought for the boy you loved. "I'll see you someday, Tooru".</p><p>The accident had been two months ago. The paramedics told him that your death had most likely been quick and mostly painless and that there was nothing he could have done. He wasn't sure what that knowledge was supposed to do for him. He nodded and Iwaizumi had led him away from the scene and towards the sidewalk. The scene haunted him every night and every day every single time he closed his eyes. Oikawa spent every day wishing he had been the one who had been hit. He stopped playing volleyball and refused to leave his house. Iwaizumi had to force his way into his room in order to make sure he hadn't hurt himself at least twice a week. The two often sat in silence together too afraid to speak and unleash all the emotions that had built up. Iwa resumed his daily life and tried desperately to get back to normalcy but without Oikawa there, everything was off. Nothing was the same and nothing could fix it.</p><p>Oikawa visited you every day. Your grave was ten minutes from his house and every single day, Oikawa would run to the site to sit with you. He would sit in front of the grave and cry and talk to you like you were still there.</p><p>"Hey babe, I know I'm a bit late today. I ran into Hinata on the run here and he wanted to tell me how sorry he was for what happened. I almost hit him. I don't want pity, I want you back. But," he breathed in a shaky breath "I didn't hit him because in the back of my head I heard your voice telling me not to. He meant well, I know. He was your friend too. God, every time I see our friends it literally feels like a spike being driven through my heart. Without you, I don't know what to do. I think I'm scaring Iwa-chan. He won't leave me alone. I wouldn't be surprised if he were hiding somewhere around here right now to keep an eye on me." He let out a forced chuckle. "I saw your family yesterday. They miss you too. I ate dinner with them. You know your mom makes the best ramen I have ever eaten. It was weird being there. I kept expecting you to run down your stairs yelling about something and come crashing down next to me. What I wouldn't give to have you plop down in my lap and stare those eyes up at me. Your cat won't leave your room. Apparently, I'm the only one she comes up to anymore. I gave her some head pats for you and held her just like you used to. Your mom says I can take her home with me if I want to since she was your cat. I think she might need some more time, I think I might need some more time before I can do that though. I know you'd want me to smile but how the hell am I supposed to do that. I haven't picked up a volleyball since you died. I haven't been able to bring myself to. I just wish there was some way I could talk to you one more time. I need you to tell me what to do." His voice broke as a sob wracked his body "I need you to tell me it's all gonna be okay. I miss you. I miss you more than anything. I would do anything to bring you back." He sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking again. The world moved on around him as he sat with his head in his hands. "What do I do now?" He asked in a whisper. The trees around him rustled and a small bird landed on your gravestone and chirped loudly in his face. Oikawa turned his eyes up and chuckled sadly. "Is that supposed to be your way of telling me to suck it up? I know that's what you'd say if you were here. I can't though. I'm trying, but I can't." The bird chirped again quieter and the tears flowed down Tooru's face. "I'm gonna try. For you. I think I'm gonna go talk to Iwa today. Maybe he can help me figure out what to do next. Till tomorrow my love. I'll see you someday."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I plan on posting multiple shorts for various characters so be sure to check my works for some less sad stories as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>